Flying Wolf Walking Hawk
by BloodlessBlackCat
Summary: Lyra was a teenage older sister who loved anime. Her mother was an uncaring slut. Her father a hostile abusive drunk. She learned different methods to protect herself to protect her five year old sister and twelve year old brother. But all hell breaks loose when she disides to leave and she ends up in the world of her favorite show, One Piece! Mihawk x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Mihawk x OC**

**Warning: this does not follow the show's story line.**

**Chapter 1: Mew…**

**Lyra, a sixteen year old often mistaken for a young child caused by her tiny size, is a huge fan of One Piece. She owns almost all of their merchandise, and writes hugely known fanfictions, not to mention yaoi's. **

**Lyra's POV.**

"**Have you ever considered doing something with your life?" My brother yawned at me from the puffy black couch he never seemed to leave. I rolled my eyes. **

"**Look who's talking you lump on a log." He puffed a remark.**

"**I'm not a lump on a log." He mumbled. "I'm on a couch." I choked back a retort and continued watching my favorite show. One Piece. It was the episode where Zoro fought Hawkeye Mihawk for the first time. I always laugh here. He should have known he'd get creamed. I always thought moss head was an idiot. And this episode proved it.**

"**Lyra, dinner in five." My mother yelled from the stairs. Kari skipped into the game room and plopped into my lap, snuggling close to me. **

"**Momma said dinner." She hummed softly. I nodded.**

"**I know." I said back, ruffling her hair. Unlike my long white hair that was tied to both sides of my head in pigtails, Kari's hair was shoulder length and butterscotch colored. I had big headphones on my head I wouldn't remove fir the world, and she had hairclips she wouldn't take off. I wore a black tank top and short short's while Kari wore a sundress and a pink bow around her neck. I was always bare foot. She wore sandals. We were exact opposites, but she loved me, and me her. **

"**Nggh." My brother, Cooro, muttered as he stood, and staggered from the room, leaving us girls to giggle at the show.**

**Some later point.**

"**Are you sure she's alive?" I heard a voice say. **

"**Pretty sure." A girly voice rang out. "Nothing's broken. No bleeding. She's just unconscious." **

"**Hmph. You shouldn't pick up strangers. They could be bad luck." Another deep male voice groaned.**

"**Kanon, shut up." The girl voice rang up, followed by Kanon's huff. Slowly, I opened my eyes. **

"**Ahh!" The first voice yelled, hopping away. It was a bird like creature, just really big. It was furry and brown, except for a patch of white on its head. It had a red beak and honey eyes. **

"…**The human's awake." The one with Kanon's voice huffed. When I saw him I freaked. He was a snake. A really huge snake. He was green and yellow, with huge black spikes down his spine. His blood red eyes made him look hideously mean.**

"**Kanon, Tyle. Calm down." The girly voice said. It was a mouse the size of Tyle's foot. Which was maybe a foot and a half? The only disturbing thing about this mouse besides its size was that it was pink with green hands and tail, and it had fangs like a bat or vampire.**

"**Easy for you to say Brave." Tyle muttered. "You've seen humans before. I haven't."**

"**She won't hurt you." Brave chided calmly. Then it turned to me. "Hello human." It said happily. I nodded at it. "Allow me to introduce us." It pointed its long green tail at Kanon. "This is Kanon."**

"**Nggh" He hummed. I giggled. He reminded me of Cooro. **

"**This is Tyle." Brave mused pointing to the tall bird. **

"**H-hi Human girl." He panicked. I smiled and nooded.**

"**And I am Brave." The mouse said proudly, pointing to 'her' self. **

"**Hello." I said, tired of not speaking. I had an issue with not shutting up. Maybe that's why my mom shoved me into a choir class at my first sign of annoyance. "My name is Lyra." I said, shaking hands with Brave's tail. **

"**See Tyle." The mouse giggled. "A nice human I said, and a nice human she is." Tyle nodded as I gave her a curious look. **

"**How'd you get here, Lyra?" Kanon asked lazily laying in a coiled position. I shrugged. **

**Before I blacked out. **

** I was walking into the hall with Kari after my episode came to a close, giggling and yapping away with my five year old sister. **

** "Marry or kill?" She asked. "Hawkeye Mihawk or Zoro?" I laughed. **

** "No brainer." I mused. "Marry Mihawk, and slice Zoro's throat open." Kari looked creped out at the thought but laughed it off. **

** "Hey sissy." She said, tugging on my shirt. **

** "Hn?" I asked, glancing down at my little gem. **

** "If you could run away from here, would you?" She asked me sadly. I hummed as I thought for a good honest answer. **

** "Only if you come with me Kari." I said. She giggled. **

** "We could run to One Piece and start our own crew." She mused at the idea. "You could be the captain. I could be the first mate. We could hire people and you could kick the Marine's butt like you kick mommy and daddies." She said in a faraway tone. I smiled halfheartedly. I had learned how to fight to keep my parent's away from my younger siblings. Cooro didn't take their abusing to heart, he would just run off to his friend's place, after he told me where he was going. As for Kari, she was helpless and always looked to me for everything. She never understood why our parents did what they did to us, but she knew she couldn't stand the pain. It hurt. Especially her. So I had taught myself and got lessons on how to fight, take care of myself in survival, and how to disarm others and even at last resort, kill. I was a black belt in karate, and my cousin had taught me some mortal combat. I could use almost any weapon except for a sword. I know. Pitfall. But all I can do while holding a sword is to somehow harm myself. So I took my blade and turned it into a huge boomerang. I can hit anything from a distance. Cooro makes fun of me, saying I have a hawk's vision and a military grade mental lock on. But to top it off I was one of two people in my family that knew alchemy. (In my world alchemy is possible. ^.^) In any case, I made sure to protect my siblings from any pain now that I know I can. **

** "I guess." I said. "Would that make my little Kari Bear happy?" She giggled.**

** "Extremely." She hummed as we hit the stairs. Had I ever thought about running? Hell yes I have. Have I ever? Multiple times. But I always come back because I can't leave Kari or Cooro alone here without protection. **

** "What took you so long?" Our mother yapped as she drank away on her red wine and typed on her computer. **

** "Had to finish my episode." I said dryly. **

** "You play too much." She spat. Sure…says my gambling two timing mother. **

** "Whatever." I said, grabbing a subway sub from the fridge and splitting it for Kari and me. "I thought you said you made dinner." I said in a dead voice to my mother. She shrugged.**

** "Never said it was yours." She said. My mother was uncaring, but she rarely laid a hand on us. It was our father that was a problem. I huffed once more and handed Kari the cold sub, which she happily chewed on. **

** "Where's dad?" I asked, not practically interested.**

** "Out." Was my mother's reply. I nodded. **

** "No I'm not lying sack of shit." Said hell whore yelled, walking clumsily into the large kitchen. **

** "Lovely sight, drunk ass lard." I murmured. **

** "Pardon?" He griped, walking closer to me. Kari saw him and stepped behind me. I spread my legs a bit, ready to knock him out, when he stopped and glanced behind him. I stared in horror as my ruthless parent caught Cooro trying to sneak past the door. The one person in my family that Cooro was terrified of was our father. To make matters worse my father would willingly kill him for anything.**

** "Wha you doin'?" Dad slurred. Cooro gulped and looked to me for help. I watched dad take a few more steps towards my twelve year old brother until he was right in front of him. "Were ya bout ta leave?" He growled. He grabbed Cooro by the shoulder. "Were ya bout ta run away again?" He raised a hand and slapped him across the face hard enough for the neighbors to hear. Cooro yelped in pain as his glasses went flying and crashed into the wall. A deep red mark was planted on his face where he had been struck. Dad raised his hand again. I growled a string of curse words and grabbed my mother's wine bottle and threw it as hard as I could. It hit directly where I had aimed. My fathers hand. Yelling in pain, my father dropped Cooro, who ran for his glasses then looked to me.**

** "Run Cooro!" I yelped at him. "Leave until I say!" Nodding quickly, my little brother disappeared out the front door, leaving me and Kari alone with my hostile father, and uncaring scamp of a mother. Kari hugged my leg as my father turned to me with a hot boiled drunk hatred in his pale grey eyes. He was the scariest of my two parents, partially because he was a lot like me skilled wise. He carried knives and was an alchemist. He pulled out a small knife and pointed it at me. **

** "Ya gonna get in more of ma business?" He growled. I laughed at him.**

** "Your business?" I repeated. "I do believe their my siblings you old fat ass." I taunted. "And I'm pretty sure I can guess you could care less about them." I patted Kari's shoulder and she nodded then dashed through a door behind me that led up to our game room. My mother took her computer and left the room, grumbling about the mess we had made. My father threw the knife at me and snapped his fingers, summoning his alchemic ability. The knife caught fire and sparked at me. I moved to the right, dodging just by a hair. **

** "Dammit!" He yelled. "Hold still." Drunk or not, he had excellent aim, just like me. Only difference is that I never miss my target, he does. I grabbed a kitchen knife and tossed it, hitting his foot and sticking him to the floor. He cursed loudly and reached for it. I ran through the door Kari had and bolted through the game room door, slamming shut behind me. **

** "Kari?" I spoke to the air in the dim room. No answer. "Bear Care it's me." I said, using the code name I had given her when she was a baby. Kari crawled out from under the couch and ran to me. Wrapping my arms around her I picked her up in a big bear hug.**

** "Where's Cooro?" Kari asked in between choked sobs. I set her down on the couch so I could grab things and talk at the same time. **

** "He's fine. He went to one of his friends for a bit. I hope he took the train." I said. **

** "Does he have his phone?" She asked me quietly. I shook my head, not looking away from my work. "What are you doing, Lala?" Kari said, using my nickname. People love to call me that because I always sing out loud at random times. I don't know why. It might be because I hate the quiet. **

** "Packing." I hummed at her same volume.**

** "Where are we going?"**

** "I'm not sure." I admitted. "Away from here."**

** "Let's go to the grand line." Kari suggested. "That's far enough. Right?"**

** "It would be Care Bear. But we can't go to a place that doesn't exist I our world." Kari glanced at my open laptop where I had paused my show.**

** "Maybe not here. But what about there?" She said, pointing to my computer. I was packing my grenades, knives, daggers, metal baton, numb chucks, and had already put my large used to be sword now boomerang on my back strap, when she had spoken and was now staring at her. **

** "Huh?" I said dumbly. She stood and walked to the computer. She put her hands on the screen. **

** "The grand line, our freedom, it's there." She mumbled. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. **

** "We have to go." I said. We needed to leave before dad got that knife fully out and decided to come kill us.**

** "Right." She said. Right after that, the computer blinded us, and everything went black. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Panther's Nest**

** "I dunno." I decided to say as I finished remembering what happened. No one was gonna believe that and frankly I didn't want to try to explain. Brave shook her head at this.**

** "What a predicament." She said, crossing her arms. She swished her tail, then turned to Tyle and Kanon. "Any idea's chaps?" **

** "W-well…" Tyle scampered around us in a skittish frenzy, obviously shy about having a spotlight on him. Kanon just yawned a 'who care's' and rolled over then snored. Brave sweat dropped.**

** "Very well." She mused. "We'll take you to Kira. We'll see what she thinks." Brave nodded as tough this made perfect sense. I gave her a confused look.**

** "Who's Kira?" I asked. All three large animals turned to me. Yes, I was talking to a bunch of huge animals as if they were people with no problem. But oddly enough, it didn't seem weird. **

** "Kira the Black Panther of the island." Kanon yawned out before slithering around me and putting his head in my lap. "Warm." Was all he said before he began snoring again. I giggled. Brave rolled her eyes. Tyle turned white, well as white as birds can get I guess. **

** "Kira kind of protects the island." Tyle shuddered. "She's mean." Brave chided a laugh. **

** "You just say that because you're scared of everything." She laughed in her small voice. Tyle shook his head and looked away, flustered. "Kira will help us figure out what's going on." I nodded, then gasped when something struck me. Kari! I stood up, forgetting there was a huge sleeping snake in my lap, and looked in all directions.**

** "Oi." Kanon muttered, finally sitting up. "What was that for?" I didn't look to him as I searched with my eyes for a little certain Care Bear.**

** "Kari?!" I yelled out. Tyle squawked at my holler, and flapped his wings frantically to move away from me. Brave looked confused. **

** "Lyra, what is it?" She said calmly. I turned to her.**

** "My sister. Did you see another girl here?" All three of them shook their heads and I got more panicked. Brave scampered to my side, and patted my knee. **

** "Maybe she never came along." That DIDN'T help.**

** "Oh my god! She has to be here!" I said frantically. "It's bad enough Cooro's at home by himself. Sort of." I shook my head. "Kari is here in this world." I said in a definite tone. "She has to be." The three animals looked confused, but nodded, not wanting to upset me. "Sorry I scared you Tyle." I said. Tyle looked at me with a sheepish glance. **

** "It's ok. Brave's right, I'm scared of everything." He admitted. I didn't care though, I thought it as cute for a huge bird with a three foot long drill like skinny beak. Kanon coughed, obviously wanting an apology as well.**

** "Sorry I ruined your nap." I said honestly. He nodded, then yawned. "I need to find Kari." **

** "Kari is your sister?" Brave asked. I nodded slowly. "Do you know where she is?" I thought for a bit. I had an idea, but I didn't like what my gut was telling me. **

** "Yes I do." I muttered. Brave nodded and scampered to a small deer trail. **

** "This way." She said walking away, followed closely by Kanon and Tyle. **

**A Short Walk Later…**

** We turned off the long deer trail and stepped foot, belly, paw, and talons on a beach. Right in front of us was a huge dark brown ship with pitch black sails. I was pretty sure this ship would be invisible at night. There was a spooky death feel around it that made you naturally uneasy. All in all, the ship was pretty impressive. **

** "Kira?" Brave squeaked out at the ship. "Are you home?" At first there was no reply, then from the ship a low growl was heard from an open window. "Oh good. It's Brave, Tyle, and Kanon. We brought a new friend that needs your help!" The mouse chirped. At this the growl stopped, and a figure jumped from the top of the ship and landed not five feet in front of us, scaring me half to death, and making Tyle faint. Kanon snickered at his friend's reaction, then yawned in boredom.**

** "Who's this?" The figure sneered. It was a girl a little taller than me, but around my age. She had short indigo blue hair that brushed her shoulders and indigo-CAT EARS?! She had two upright cat like ears poking out of her hair. They flicked at the cool wind in irritation. She had very bright emerald eyes, and a cold stare to prove she was not a laid back happy person. She wore a purple short sleeve shirt with random black colored words all over it. On her arm was a skull and cross bones tattoo, and under that was a large black K. She wore tattered blue jeans and flip flops. Coming out of the back of her jeans was a long indigo cat tail. At the end of her tail, and her left cat ear, a gold skull earing was pierced. **

** "This is Lyra." Brave sang happily.**

** "She smells like a human." The cat girl said dryly. **

** "Probably because that's what I am." I chuckled back. Kira stared at me for a whole minute. **

** "What do you want?" She spat, though her eyes were dimmer, showing she wasn't as tense as she had been a minute ago. **

** "I'm looking for someone." I said. The cat girl, Kira I guessed, threw her head back and laughed sarcastically. **

** "Sorry chicky!" She said. "Get someone else to help you with your romance quest." I glared. **

** "As if. I could care less about a man." I said. Kira stopped immediately and stared at me seriously. "I don't chase men." I remarked. Kira snickered at me. **

** "Y'know, I think I just started to like you a little more." I repositioned my backpack so it wasn't pushing on my boomerang as much. She looked to her ship, then back to me.**

** "So are you gonna help me or not?" I asked. "I don't have time to sit here." Kira smiled a mouth full of sharp fangs at me. **

** "Not very patient are we?" She said mockingly. I snickered. Tyle woke up and shook his head. Brave turned around and started walking away. **

** "We'll leave her to you Kira!" She sang out before dashing away quickly. Kanon yawned, and slithered up a rope and onto the ship. Tyle panicked. **

** "Kanon! W-wait up!" He stammered, flapping up onto the deck of the ship. Kira smirked.**

** "Looks like some of your friends don't want to leave you yet." She said. Brave, you sure you're not coming?" Brave shook her head. **

** "Someone needs to stay on the island." She mused before disappearing for good this time. I watched her disappear and smiled at her kindness. Kira popped her knuckles.**

** "So if it's not a man, who you looking for?" She asked me as she climbed up the side of the ship. **

** "My five year old sister, Kari." I said while looking for an easier way up the ship. Kira gawked at me. **

** "What the hell is a kid like that doing in the grand line?!" She yapped. **

** "I thought so." I mumbled to myself. Not seeing a way up without climbing, I kicked some sand in the air, and clapped my hands together, summoning my alchemy. In a zap of electricity, the sand formed into stairs, giving me the easy way up I was looking for. Kira gawked at me again and Tyle choked on something. Kanon didn't notice because of his deep nap he was in. **

** "How did you do that?" Kira barked. I shrugged. **

** "Alchemy." I said simply. "It's normal where I come from." **

**A Couple Hour Of Setting Sail And Arguing Later… **

** We had finally set sail a while ago. We were now out in the middle of nowhere. I hated the ocean and was once again deeply sea sick. As I hung my head over the side of the ship in despair, Kira was one again yelling at Kanon for scratching the deck with his spiky scales.**

** "This ship is my baby you twerp!" She hollered. Tyle was currently hiding from the rage up in the crow's nest again. "I built Shi-Yami myself!" She said glaring daggers at the yawning snake. "She's my life! And the last thing I need is a belly dragging spike ass to break her!"**

** "Groan…" I mumbled as another big wave of nausea hit me. I was gonna go lay down in my room, I hated the idea, but Kira and the others forced me as their 'Captain' to take the captains room, when I saw something big on the ocean pretty for off. I gawked when I realized it was a large marine ship. "Today officially sucks." I yelled out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3…Boomerang, Claws, and Swords.**

** Off to the distance, I spotted a ship while trying not to hurl over the side of our ship, Shi-Yami. I had no idea whose it was or why it was out here in the middle of nowhere but I sort of didn't want to know. I had to get Kira's attention and get us out of here.**

** "Kira!" I yelled, turning my head towards the cat girl, but she didn't acknowledge me or my voice as she continued screaming down the poor lazy snake, Kanon, who had scratched the deck a bit with his spikes that trailed from the top of his head to the tip of his tail while he was napping. "Kira!" I tried once more. After being ignored once again, I huffed in annoyance. This cat was so obliviously obnoxious. "Tyle! Come down here!" I hollered up to the skittish bird. Fine, they want me as a captain? I'll be a Captain. The bird glanced down from his perch and after seeing my serious expression he hopped off the ledge and calmly landed next to me. **

** "Y-yes captain?" He stammered. I pointed to the ship. **

** "Can you fly over there and see whose ship that is?" I asked. He shifted his gaze to the ship I was speaking of, then turned pale. **

** "B-but I-I dunno…umm" He froze at my glare.**

** "You all said I was captain so as captain I'm telling you to flap yourself over there and report to me whose ship that is." I said. If they won't listen, I'll make them. Normally, I'm not mean, especially to my friends. But right now I just had too much on my mind. I was in another world, my sister was missing, Kira was being way too annoying, my brother was still in my world all alone, and to top it off I was concentrating on not hurling on our ship. My patience level had dropped way below zero, and Tyle was not helping.**

** "O-ok captain that's ok I'll go…" The big bird shuddered as he took off like a small jet liner. **

** "Thank you." I said. Now to take care off a certain loud mouth and lazy ass. I turned to Kira and Kanon, and slammed their heads together. "Listen to me!" I yelled. They immediately shut up after that.**

** "Yes Captain." They both mumbled. Kanon yawned as Kira rubbed a large bump on her skull. Her ears twitched.**

** "Where's Skittish?" She asked, obviously referring to Tyle. I pointed. **

** "You idiots wouldn't pay attention to me when I told you to pay attention so I sent Tyle to investigate." Suddenly I threw myself at the side of the ship, nearly going overboard as another huge wave of nausea hit me at full blast. Kira sighed and looked out at the ship.**

** "You're helpless." She said. **

** "Shut up." I moaned back at her.**

**Tyle… **

** Tyle swayed to the left a bit to catch the air's current so he could easily fly over the other ship without having to circle. He glanced down and used his excellent vision to zoom in on the deck. There were men in random creepy outfits all over the deck. Up by the wheel was a young blonde man in a black suit. A large, very large, dog was asleep at his side. And at the top above the mast was a large black flag with a skull and crossbones on it. Tyle squawked. **

** "It's not a marine ship!" He said to himself. "This is a pirate s-ship!" He stuttered and flapped away towards his friends. "I'm just s-saying."**

**Back on the Shi-Yami…**

** "Tyle! What's with the ship?" I asked as Tyle landed roughly on the deck, earning some cuss words out of Kira's mouth. Tyle looked at all of us, then slunk behind me and held onto me like Kari always did when she was scared. **

** "They're pirates." He choked out. Kira rolled her eyes.**

** "I guessed." She said dryly. "It's nothing to worry over. Shi-Yami can handle some stupid pirates."**

** "Aren't we pirates now?" Kanon yawned out, sitting up and slithering to the group from his shady nap spot. Kira chuckled.**

** "Yeah. But I meant stupid pirates that ain't us." She said. Kanon nodded. I looked at Tyle.**

** "What were they up to?" **

** "N-not sure…you know…just saying…" Kira and Kanon groaned. **

** "Not that again." The cat moaned.**

** "I thought you had stopped that." Kanon slinked out. I rose a brow at them. **

** "What?" I asked they all turned to me.**

** "You know…Just saying." Kira mimicked his voice. "He says that all the time." Well I haven't noticed until now. Tyle gave me a sheepish look.**

** "They all seemed to be relaxing, you know just saying…" He muttered out loud. I nodded, ignoring his bad speech. **

** "In that case we should get out of here before they see us." I said. All three heads nodded. **

** "You're the boss captain." Kira said with a smirk, then dashed up to the wheel. Kanon poked me with his tail. **

** "You might wanna return to your 'sick spot' on the rail over there." He said as the ship lurched and jolted in random directions. Turning as green as the snake next to me, I bolted for the railing making it just in time. **

** "I hate the ocean…" I muttered out as soon as I could speak. **

**Next Morning Around Seven…**

** "Island ahoy!" I was awoken by Kira's scream of delight. Springing to my feet, and still in my pajamas I might add, I ran from my large room and onto the deck, my long night cap flowing behind me along with my pigtails. **

** "Nice look." Tyle said standing next to all too happy me. I hugged him, completely ignoring his comment.**

** "Tyle it's a miracle!" I yelled dancing in a circle. "It's land! You know what that means? Solid ground!" In the middle of my glee moment, Kanon and Kira had joined us in our conversation. Kanon looked amused as he yawned at the world, while Kira looked happily irritated at me for being so happy to get off her Shi-Yami. The island was pretty in my shimmering grey eyes. It had trees surrounding its perimeter that were all different colors. I swear! Some leaves were pink, blue, and bright lavender! It was really cool. I shifted my headphones that were resting on top of my head, mushing my night cap to my hair. It was very windy here, causing the leaves from the island to fly around the ship. **

** "There's a dock." Kanon yawned, pointing to the right a bit with the tip of his nose. And what do you know? He was totally right. We ported, well Kira ported us, then I hopped from the deck to the ground as soon as I thought I would make it. **

** "LAND!" I yelled out, skipping in circles. Tyle stepped onto the ships railing, but made no move to go any further. Kanon huffed, and slithered down off the ship, and stood next to my happy form. Kira grumbled, staring at me with her piercing eyes. **

** "Oi captain." She said in an almost dry tone. I stopped my little dance and looked up to my only female companion. "I'm gonna repair the deck while you enjoy your short little land-whatever you're doing…" I smiled at her, then glanced to Tyle.**

** "I'm gonna stay here…you know just saying…." He said, and as if emphasizing that he would not move, embedded his claws into the rail, earning him plenty of curse words from the indigo cat girl. **

** "Ok your loss sea lovers!" I yelled up to them before trotting off in a direction that was partially cleared of tree's, like a small dirt road. Kanon, yawning what sounded like 'moron', slithered after me, obviously not wanting to be around the seething panther on the ship. Walking down the trail was sooooo relaxing compared to, oh let's see, a seasick piece of driftwood people call a ship! I swear I will never sail again once I get home even if Cooro-…Oh that's right…Cooro's home alone…without my help…and Kari's in here somewhere…alone…without my help…**

** "Earth to captain oblivious? You still there?" Kanon clicked his long tongue in front of me, trying to get me to pay attention. I shook my head and giggled sheepishly. Kanon rolled his eyes. "Jeez, first you're an oblivious nut that can't even handle sailing, then you jump off the side of a ship IN your pajamas still I might add, and to top it off you aren't even watching where you're going." He huffed that all out at once, then yawned a 'you're an idiot' while slinking closer to my side. I giggled watching him, before adjusting my headphones again. To be honest, I only wore them so I wouldn't have to listen to people back home. I was always sent to family trouble meetings and 'we pretend to care about you and your problems' fake ass people. So I started wearing these headphones just to block out every fake smile in the world. All it plays is one song over and over. That would be 'Under the Willow' from the Hunger Games. I kind of made it into Kari and Cooro's lullaby. I listen to it to tell myself to keep it up, and that sooner or later, my life will turn around. **

_**A little later….**_

**I was walking on the trail, now quietly humming to myself, as Kanon slithered next to me, looking more exhausted than he did a while ago. He was right when he said I had no idea where we were. I didn't care much though. We were on an island. So sooner or later we were bound to find the ship again. I tightened my pigtails and readjusted my nightcap, when Kanon looked to me. He was about to say something, when he suddenly shot his head up and froze. **

** "What?" I asked. He hissed at me.**

** "Shut up!" I puffed in annoyance. **

** "Tell me what's up?" I said in a dry tone.**

** "Didn't you hear that?" He sighed. I shook my head. At that exact time, about fifteen to twenty men jumped from the trees and surrounded me and my snake friend. **

** "Oh you mean footsteps?" I asked Kanon, who nodded in reply. I sheepishly smiled. "Oh yeah I heard them about half an hour ago." Kanon gaped open mouth and all at me. **

** "What are you?!" He said in the most energetic voice I'd ever heard him use. "Stupid?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He barked. I shook my head at him.**

** "You're the moron!" I yapped back. "You're a snake! Shouldn't you have noticed first anyway?" He stopped and thought.**

** "Good point." He stated, nodding his head. We turned back to what looked like a mob of stupid thugs.**

** "Hand us the bag and your weapons!" One barked. Kanon looked at this man as if he was looking at an idiotic monkey. Gotta say, he wasn't far off. **

** "No way!" I said bluntly. The men laughed in unison.**

** "Now, now. Let's not get off to a bad start." Someone said, walking past the thugs. Ohh…king of the monkeys. Seriously, this dude looked like a mini King-Kong come to life. But his eyes were tiny, and he had piercings ALL over! It was a bejeweled gorilla! I couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he approached Kanon and me. "I am Grath, the leader of the bandit's you see hear. There was a looooonnnngggg pause, then I lost it. I fell to my knees as tears fell from my face from laughing so hard it hurt a lot. Kanon stared at me like I was a moron, then smirked. **

** "Why are you laughing at Grath?!" One of the thugs yelled out. Kanon slithered around me. **

** "Why? Cause she ain't scared of your giant monkey boss." Kanon spat. Grath seemed to get pissed at being called a monkey. I got myself together and stood quickly. Kanon slithered behind me. "We can take you easy. In fact, my captain here could beat you hog tied and blindfolded!" He laughed. I stared, but smiled when a couple of thugs backed away. Grath laughed at us though.**

** "That little girl is your captain?" He choked out. Unfortunately for him that's all he got out before a giant boomerang got him right in the jugular. It spun around him, and slammed into his head, knocking him over. The boomerang flipped up, then landed back in my hands. The thugs stared wide eyed as I smirked mischievously. **

** "NEXT!" **

**/**

**Listen readers, I usually don't ask, but id really like it if you could review my story and tell me what you think so I know if im doing a good job or not. Thx a lot and thx for reading. I'm trying to update quicker, I just got in a small rut, but I think im good now. Thx again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** The thugs charged at us, yelling random curse words in the process. Kanon's eyes sparked and he vanished. I stared at where he used to be, but threw my boomerang to my left, hitting about three of the thugs. Kanon appeared in the center of five of them. His spikes on his back went straight, and he spun in midair, making him seem like a living saw blade. And like a saw blade, he cut apart the bandits like a knife to butter. He stopped suddenly, and lunged at another, biting and squeezing around the man. I on the other hand, had placed my weapon back on my…well back, and clapped my hands together, then slammed them into the ground, sending blocks of ground hurling at the thugs.**

** "Strike!" I yelled. The five remaining thugs stood huddled together. I smirked. "You idiots want some to?" I barked. They backed away from me and the still irritated looking serpent. **

** "If not then get out of here." Kanon hissed. The thugs cursed at us once more, then ran off frantically. Kanon and I watched them leave, then doubled over laughing. We rolled on the floor till we were in tears caused by laughing to hard.**

** "Did you see their faces?!" I choked out loudly. Kanon hissed his laughter as we continued to laugh loudly. We were so busy laughing, we didn't notice the other guy that just happened to enter the center of either dead or unconscious thugs. **

** "Did you do all of this?" The third person said dryly. Kanon and I stopped suddenly and bolted up to our feet. Kanon slithered behind me when he realized who was standing in front of us, while I went wide eyed and open mouthed. **

** "Hawkeye Mihawk!" I gaped. What the hell was this worlds 'world's greatest swordsman' doing here?! He stared at Kanon and me with his piercing hawk like eyes that reminded me of that honey butter Kari likes to munch on back at home. Then I remembered he had asked me something, and slapped myself. "Uh yeah we did." He just stared at us, now more so me. Just then, a few thugs that I didn't recognize ran to us.**

** "Hey you!" One said, pointing to me. I cocked my head in mock confusion. "What did you do with our boss?!" He jabbed a finger at me. I looked around, and to my surprise the boss was not in the piles of unconscious or dead bandits. **

** "Uhh." Kanon started. I smirked, remembering when a certain straw hat crew was asked this question in the near beginning of the series. I snickered evilly.**

** "You wanna know what we did with your boss?" I muttered dangerously. The thugs gulped and shivered a bit. I laughed and turned to them with a sick creepy smile. "I ate him!" Man I really fell over laughing when they went dinner plate eyed at me and bolted away squealing for help, yelling 'She's a monster! And "Help she's deranged!'. I collapsed to the dirt road again, rolling in my awesome hilariousness. For the first time in a long time I gave kudos to Roanora Zoro for his awesome comment to the Usopp pirate kids. Kanon snickered at me and called me a 'freaking genius', while Mihawk stared at me like he was watching something creepy and extremely confusing.**

** "You didn't truly eat that gorilla of a male did you?" He asked in a small yet sincere tone. His comment made me laugh harder. I stood up and tried unsuccessfully to pull myself together. **

** "N-no I di-didn't really e-eat him!" I choked out before laughing again. "I can't believe that actually worked on a bunch of grown men!" I yelled out. Kanon breathed in and out slowly, trying to compose himself. Mihawk shook his head, why though I didn't know. Maybe he thought I WAS deranged. Right now, I couldn't blame him.**

** "A child such as yourself did this much damage to a group of notorious bandits?" He said questioningly. I finally composed myself fully and gave him a side glance.**

** "Yep. And to be honest I didn't know I could do all this and not even get touched." I said back, kind of annoyed at the swordsman for doubting me so much. I mean, yeah, I didn't know him at all, but still. They were on the ground, I was not. That should tell you something. He watched me move to the other side of the circle of bodies and poke a rather large bandit in the face. "I can't tell if their alive or not." I told Kanon, who hissed a yawn.**

** "Who cares?" He muttered. "They're not standing, problem solved." Mihawk nodded at something, probably his own thoughts, then turned his attention to me again. **

** "Your name?" He said more than asked. I scowled. His demanding tone was obnoxious. **

** "Lyra." I said, copying his exact tone, making him twitch just a bit. **

** "I've never heard of you." I giggled.**

** "Ya THINK?!" I rolled my eyes. Kanon rose his head up really far and froze. "What the he-"**

** "Shush!" He hissed. He spun his head in a couple different directions before yawning and returning down to me. "Kira and Tyle are getting ready to come look for us Captain, we'd better go." I nodded. The last thing I needed was for Tyle to get lost, and Kira to get pissed at us for being late. We turned around to leave when Mihawk 'hmm'd'.**

** "Captain? You're a captain, Lass?" He questioned Kanon's words. I stared at him with a dumb expression. **

** "Uhh, yes?" I slowly stated. He stared at me for a while, before smirking at me, then turning on his heels and walking away. **

"**I see. Well in that case good luck Lass, and I hope to see you again." Kanon looked about as white as the clouds above us, and his expression matched my shocked one as we watched the swordsman vanish from our view.**

"**Did he just say…?" Kanon drifted off. I shook my head and readjusted my headphones. **

"**Let's go." I motioned for him to follow me. It took a minute, but after a bit he slinked beg=hind me as we made our way back to Shi-Yami. Just as we got there I bit back a 'what the hell' and a huge laugh. Tyle was on the dock, tied in what looked like a metal rope, and Kira was on the rail of the ship, sharpening her now red claws and cussing like a lunatic. Kanon on the other hand just snickered at the scene, and slinked up and onto the ship and out of sight. Kira glanced up at me, then licked one of her bloodied claws. **

** "What took you so long?" She mumbled softly. I was a little creeped out now. It was unusual for her to be calm, I mean as far as I know her. I scratched my head a bit.**

** "Ran into some trouble on my walk. Nothing much. Don't worry about it." She gave me a skeptical look but dropped it. **

_**Two days later, in the middle of nowhere…**_

"**That's it I quit!" I heard Kira yell from her spot on the wheel. She was apparently trying to piss herself off by trying to fix the spinning compass. I sighed. I was finally back in normal clothes, my headphones on as usual, minus my boomerang which was in my room, but my backpack was on my back instead. **

"**What now?" I said calmly, walking up the stairs to her side. She threw the compass at me, which I caught easily. **

"**Damn thing's broken again!" She barked in a prissy tone, her tail flailing behind her. I giggled at her childish behavior. Just then, Tyle squawked loudly in distress. **

"**Pirate ship to the east of the deck!" He yapped. Kanon slinked up the rail to us as Tyle flapped down to meet as well. I yawned, feeling really lazy, and somewhat irritated considering I knew where this was going. **


End file.
